


Scream

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breeding, Collars, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Stripping, Tentacle Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Angelo is lost and loses himself in the arms of the creatures he seeks to destroy.
Relationships: Angelo/Ezith (AFK Arena), Angelo/Kane (AFK Arena), Angelo/Khazard (AFK Arena), Angelo/Mezoth (AFK Arena), Angelo/Zolrath (AFK Arena)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> You've read the tags. You know why you're here.

Angelo was lost. He wandered a landscape he did not know, purple smoke and haze surrounding him. Tree branches reached out to him hungrily, snagging on his clothes and his skin. He stumbled and fell, scraping his hands and knees. Angelo hissed out a soft curse word and stilled, filled with the sudden feeling that something was stalking him through these woods. He looked around, squinting through the purple haze that seemed to get thicker around him, enveloping him in a heavy hug he wasn’t sure he wanted. 

“Where are you hiding, my little bard?” a voice asked, rough and gravely and familiar in a way Angelo couldn’t quite explain. He inhaled deeply, storing as much air in his lungs as he could. “I can hear you breathing,” the voice was much closer now, causing Angelo’s heart to jump into his throat. His legs tensed and he sprung into action, leaping in no particular direction aside from away from the voice that haunted him, a discordant baseline. 

Vines lept out for Angelo’s limbs, tangling around them and squeezing mercilessly as he struggled to escape. He could feel whatever was behind him coming closer, that baseline of its soul throbbing painfully in his ears and drowning out the sensation of bonds wrapping around his limbs. Angelo’s wide eyes scanned as far as he could see, equally scared and frustrated by the purple haze that permeated everything here. Even when he breathed it in it had an oddly smoky, salty, metallic taste to it. It reminded Angelo distinctly of fear, and made his pulse slam against his skin like a rabbit trying to escape a snare- which wasn’t an unfamiliar situation. Angelo pulled at his bonds in futile hope of breaking them. Angelo stilled though, as he felt cold and sharp fingers run up his throat with excruciating slowness, a line of sensation that balanced between gentle and deadly.

“Found you,” Ezizh crooned softly as the vines curled tighter around Angelo. He’d faced this hypogean a few times on the battlefield- none of them were really pleasant times. He had this seeming about him that made people walk towards him, helplessly propelling themselves to their own destruction. Any other thoughts about what Ezizh was and what he was planning fell out the window as those claws ran down Angelo’s throat again, harsher this time but not harsh enough to split skin. Soon though, he knew. He could already feel it, those claws digging hungrily into his flesh and tearing his insides open. Angelo swallowed harshly, a sick kind of anticipating curling in his gut. “Tell me. Will you sing for me?”

“No,” Angelo spat out, feeling that anticipation rise in him with spite and adrenaline. He was going to die anyways, right? May as well have some fun. 

He could feel Ezizh grin, a feeling prickling along the back of Angelo’s neck even though Ezizh had no obvious mouth that Angelo could see. 

“Well then. I’ll take a scream instead,” Ezizh said, running his clawed hands down Angelo’s chest, sharp enough to tear his clothes and bite into his skin. The cuts stung, a burn that mixed with the anticipation and transformed it into something else, hot and hungry and seeping up under Angelo’s skin. “Oh dear. You seem to be enjoying yourself,”   
Air hissed out of Angelo’s parted lips as the vines that held him fast spread his legs slowly. The speed of the action made Angelo squirm in place until Ezizh’s hands cupped Angelo’s face, the sharpened points of his fingertips digging into Angelo’s skin like a promise.

“I will get that scream,” he assured Angelo, running what Angelo assumed was his thumb across Angelo’s lower lip. Angelo parted his lips and bit the digit, knowing full well that his blunt teeth would do nothing to whatever kind of armor Ezizh wore but still feeling the urge to bare his teeth in what could be a threat or an invitation. Angelo hadn’t decided yet.

Ezizh made up his mind and those claws of his got to working on Angelo’s pants, mostly shredding them and scraping against Angelo’s thighs carelessly. He felt a vine slide down his back and probe between his buttocks, teasing his entrance. Angelo bit his lip, unwilling to give Ezizh an easy moan even though he felt one catching in his throat. The vine felt slick and Angelo tried to find an explanation about that but felt clawed hands around his cock and was suddenly left with the mild concern that Ezizh would turn his cock into shredded meat. Ezizh chuckled again, a low rumble that still had a discordant edge but one that Angelo was starting to at least anticipate. 

He couldn’t anticipate the vine that was opening him up. Its texture was unlike anything Angelo had up his ass before, smooth and slick and unyielding at first but as it moved deeper inside Angelo he felt ridges sprout from it as it twisted inside him, rubbing against his prostate teasingly and then backing off. With Ezizh teasing his cock with his terrifying hands and the vine inside him, Angelo felt himself growing close. The ridges on the vine grew slightly and Angelo realized what they were- thorns. Thorns were sprouting from the vines holding him in place at very least as Ezizh toyed with him mercilessly. The vine in his ass sped up, another one snaking in with a stretch that made Angelo groan softly. He was rewarded with a generous squeeze to his cock and the groan transitioned into a high pitched keen as Angelo rolled his hips to the best of his ability. Each bite of thorns into his skin added to the arousal that burned under his skin. Angelo writhed in place, his whimpers turning into half-cohearent pleas for more. 

“Scream for me,” Ezizh ordered, his rumbling voice filling Angelo’s senses and for a moment, Angelo’s mouth turned dry. Then his orgasm hit him and he screamed, loud enough to wake himself up.

Angelo looked around his surroundings in a panic. He was definitely not home. Angelo sat up in a nice bed staged in a cave lit by faintly pulsing purple crystals protruding out of the ceiling and walls. Angelo staggered to his feet, his heart still pulsing with adrenaline. An uncomfortable haze of arousal dragged at his senses and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in a strange bedroom Angelo would have gone to the shower and taken care of himself at that moment. Unable to sensibly do that, Angelo paced around the room, running a hand through his hair. He glanced down and realized his clothes were shredded in the same way Ezizh had in his dream, and there were sluggishly bleeding cuts all over his chest and limbs. They stung with each movement Angelo made, which did absolutely nothing to help with the baseline of arousal that hummed in between Angelo’s ears. 

“What on earth did Ezizh leave us?” a voice drawled from behind Angelo. He jumped a little and turned to spot no one less than Kane, that Hypogean general guy who had cut down more than a few of Angelo’s allies. His eyes widened and he took a step back, taking in the looming danger in front of him. Kane moved faster than Angelo anticipated, going from standing in the doorway to standing in front of Angelo in the blink of an eye. He looked Angelo over with glowing crimson eyes that flickered with something- interest? Hunger? Angelo swallowed harshly and inhaled. He wasn’t the best at vocal attacks (they always felt flimsy compared to when he strummed his lyre) but was willing to chance one if it gave him a chance to get away. Kane tipped his head, curiosity on his face as Angelo unleashed the scream he realized belatedly that Ezizh insisted upon. Kane took a step back and Angelo darted to the left to escape. Kane grabbed his arm and pulled him close effortlessly, his skin deliciously hot against Angelo’s. Angelo gasped at the sensation of almost too hot metal against the patches of bare skin down his chest and across his groin. “Now where do you think you’re going?”

“For a walk,” Angelo replied, trying to sound smarmy but his voice coming out breathy instead.

“Looks like you’d rather do something else instead,” Kane purred, grinning sharply at Angelo. Before Angelo could respond Kane kissed him hungrily, a hand running along his lower back and ass. Angelo winced at the sharpness of Kane’s armor pushing against his skin. As much as he enjoyed the heat Kane gave off, the armor hurt.

“Take this off then,” Angelo took a half step back, stepping into Kane’s hand but putting a little distance between him and the armor. Kane blinked at Angelo, who stared up at him defiantly. He was already half hard and it was annoying and if Kane was going to flirt with him, Angelo was going to flirt right back. He’d suss out battle lines and such later. 

“Well, I’m surprised a human would have such good taste,” Kane remarked after a moment of staring at Angelo before going about the business of undoing his armor. “If you try to run away I’ll have to tie you up,”

“Been there already,” Angelo replied, shaking his head. Kane smirked like he knew, and Angelo had a feeling that the two of them were in on it. Whatever it was, anyways. 

Angelo decided to focus on watching Kane undress, which was quite the treat. He had a battle-hardened body that Angelo could see even with Kane’s undergarments in the way. Kane certainly knew how to give a show, peeling his layers off teasingly slow, but not so slow that Angelo’s mind could wander.

“On the bed,” Kane ordered once he was undressed, and Angelo complied after indulging in an extra moment to take in how nice Kane looked.

“You started without us,” another voice rasped from the doorway. Angelo froze, and he felt a blast of cool air that made his skin break out in goosebumps. 

“Ezizh started it,” Kane grumbled, not bothering to look away from Angelo. Angelo, on the other hand, craned his head to see how the intruder was. “Khazard, either get in here or get out. Standing in the doorway is obnoxious,” 

“Letting all the heat out,” Angelo murmured. Kane’s grin grew sharp again and he shook his head. The air temperature plummeted as someone- Khazard, Angelo guessed- approached the bed and climbed on behind Angelo.

“Oh he’s nice,” Khazard remarked, his voice reminding Angelo of ocean waves crashing against jagged rocks, the flutter of maracas, the rattle of a serpent. Angelo shivered at that, as well as the well of icy air that seemed to envelop Khazard. When he placed a hand on Angelo’s shoulder Angelo stiffened, his eyes widening at how frigid Khazard felt. He tipped his head back to get a better look at this mysterious stranger. Kane didn’t seem to appreciate being ignored, practically crawling into Angelo’s lap and kissing his throat hotly. Kane felt wonderfully warm and Angelo wanted to melt against him, but the icy touch of Khazard behind him was interesting too. The two together made Angelo hum happily as Khazard curled his hands around Angelo’s waist and kissed just behind his ear. 

Khazard found a wound on Angelo’s arm and sealed his mouth over it, the coolness of his lips sending a jolt directly to the base of Angelo’s spine. He groaned softly as Kane pressed his cock against Angelo’s and grasped them both. Angelo rolled his hips to indicate to Kane he could use a little more of that while Khazard’s hands slid along his hips and thighs, cold fingers cupping under Angelo’s ass. 

“I’m fucking him first,” Kane growled warningly at Khazard, who huffed in amusement.

“Whatever you say, commander,” Khazard replied before nibbling up Angelo’s ears. Angelo relaxed in Khazard’s cool arms as Kane lifted his legs and spread them, propping them on his shoulders. “Ezizh sure did a number on your clothes,”

“Opened him up nice too,” Kane murmured as he probed Angelo’s entrance carefully, a pleasant hot burn. Angelo did his best to relax as Kane opened him up, the fingers feeling decidedly better than the vines that had been in his ass earlier. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Angelo breathed out, angling his hips to chase the sensation.

“My, you’re already fucking yourself on me. Needy little slut, aren’t you?” Kane murmured almost conversationally as he worked another finger in, stretching Angelo out. Angelo whimpered, his cock throbbing at the words as much as the fingers inside him. “Will you beg me to fuck you?”

“M-maybe,” Angelo panted. He could see Kane’s smile as he loomed over Angelo, wide and feral and hungry. 

“Maybe’? Well that just won’t do,” Kane shook his head, adding another finger. “I want a definitive answer from you, human,” 

“What if I say no?” Angelo gasped out, genuinely curious. Kane laughed.

“Then I get to play with you longer until you do. I’m patient,” he assured Angelo. Khazard snorted at that and Kane glared at him.

“What? You’re not patient,” Khazard defended. Kane narrowed his eyes and stopped thrusting his fingers into Angelo, who rolled his hips against his fingers after a moment.

“I’m not patient either,” Angelo rasped out, capturing Kane’s burning gaze again and grinning crookedly. He liked those eyes on him and twisted his hips slightly to grind against his hand. “Please fuck me,” he asked as politely as he could manage, his voice slurring into a moan in the middle of the request.

“Ah, that will do,” Kane grinned again and pulled his hand out of Angelo. Angelo noticed it was covered in some kind of black fluid which was acting as lubrication, possibly from his adventures with Ezizh? Kane was pulling out a tube of something and taking his sweet time in lubing up. Luckily Angelo had Khazard kissing him along his neck and collarbone, icy in a way that hurt but also thrilled Angelo with his tenderness. 

Kane returned with his heat, grabbing Angelo’s hips harshly and lining himself up. He pushed in with a delicious stretch and an almost overwhelming sensation of heat where Angelo hazily wondered if he was going to be burned by this man. Angelo wrapped his legs around Kane’s waist to encourage him, moaning out a note that was low and resounding and made his bones hum. 

“That’s more like it. Sing for me,” Kane growled, thrusting into Angelo harshly. Angelo warbled another note, slightly higher in pitch that accentuated the way his skin felt flushed, how his blood felt like it was liquid fire, how each thrust brought him closer to the edge. His note grew higher until he hit a high C just as he came (which was natural, C was a note of completion after all). Kane continued thrusting into Angelo as he rode out his orgasm, drawing close to kiss him. HIs lips were hot to the point where it was almost painful, and Angelo bit at Kane’s lower lip playfully, watching his face as he fucked him. He looked less and less human the closer to completion he came, his eyes glowing a bright red and his mouth pulled back into a toothy grin. Under his post-orgasm haze, Angelo felt that familiar fear curling up in his bone marrow. It still mingled with his lingering arousal in a confusing mess of feelings, but it wasn’t something Angelo could ignore. 

As Kane pulled out, Angelo spotted something moving out of the corner of his eye. He realized it was a violet tear in the reality next to the bed, and a ghostly figure slid out of it. Angelo then realized that Kane wasn’t moving, and neither was Khazard. The figure floated over to Angelo with a large hourglass in his clawed hands.

“These fools,” he rattled out in a deep baritone that made Angelo’s nerves stand on end pleasantly. “They took too long,”

“Um?” Angelo sat up slowly, watching Zolrath carefully. Zolrath set down his hourglass next to Angelo on the bed.

“Now is the best time for me to fuck you,” he explained calmly. “You’re opened up and relaxed, it will make the process much easier for both of us,” Angelo blinked slowly, definitely confused.

“I don’t think I have much more left in me,” he gestured to his softening dick after a moment.

“I can fix that,” Zolrath replied, not seeming to be bothered. His serpentine body wound in the air in a way Angelo would have thought anxious if he didn’t know better. 

“How uh, how many rounds should I be expecting?” Angelo asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

“Two more after me,” Zolrath explained. “You will enjoy it,” 

Angelo didn’t know if that was a promise or a threat. 

Zolrath floated over to Angelo and ran a clawed finger along his own wrist. Reddish black blood welled up along charcoal skin, spreading as Zolrath thrust his wrist under Angelo’s nose.

“Drink this,” Zolrath ordered. Angelo looked up at Zolrath dubiously, then looked at his wicked looking claws and tentatively lapped at the injury. His blood was bitter and metallic, and Angelo wasn’t sure if he wanted more or if he wanted to gag. “Drink it like you mean it, human,” 

“I have a name you know,” Angelo muttered petulantly, biting at the injury to make it bleed more and sucking on it. He focused more on the act of swallowing than the taste, although after a second his tongue and throat felt slightly numbed, warm, and pleasantly fuzzy.

“I know, Angelo. We all know you,” Zolrath cooed, pulling his wrist away and tipping Angelo’s face up so he could meet Zolrath’s glowing red gaze. He then drew his hand away and picked Angelo up from under his armpits, settling him so that he was straddling Zolrath’s undulating body. The strangely numb warm feeling traveled down Angelo’s throat and chest and went straight to his dick, which twitched back to life.

“Oh,” Angelo murmured softly. Aphrodisiac blood may as well happen. Angelo spotted a slit growing on Zolrath’s body and watched in fascination as a tentacle squirmed out of the slit, dripping in the same black substance that coated Kane’s fingers earlier. Zolrath said nothing, simply folded his arms and leaned back to watch. Angelo reached out for the tentacle and examined it carefully, running his fingers up its length. It had a tapered head with a long vertical slit running down one side of it, about as long as Angelo’s finger. The appendage wriggled invitingly and Angelo drew close, figuring the sooner he got this tentacle inside him, the sooner he could rest, or at least take a shower. He felt sticky and even though arousal was building in him at an alarming rate due to the blood he drank, he was starting to get sore.

Angelo balanced himself on Zolrath’s body and mounted his tentacle, grateful it seemed to stop squirming around for the moment to make it easier for Angelo to impale himself on it. It was incredibly slick and wormed into Angelo’s ass perfectly, drawing a low groan out of Angelo. Zolrath worked him open slowly, absolutely obscene squelching noises echoing in the air.

“Touch yourself,” Zolrath commanded. Angelo squeezed the base of his cock slowly as he bounced on Zolrath’s tentacle, groaning with each pulsation inside of him. It felt like the tentacle was getting thicker inside of Angelo, stretching him out in a way that drew even more moans out of Angelo’s throat. Another tentacle sprouted from Zolrath’s body and wrapped around Angelo’s dick, coating it in black slick that made his skin tingle. “Good. You’re so loose for me Angelo,”

“Mm,” Angelo hummed senselessly, feeling Zolrath’s tentacle growing even more as it felt like something was pushing into him. 

“You’ll bear my brood well,” Zolrath continued to purr, his clawed hands resting on Angelo’s shoulders and stroking his cheek, drawing light scratches across Angelo’s skin. He could feel his own skin split as more shapes passed inside of him- eggs, Angelo thought hazily as he rolled his hips eagerly against Zolrath. “Angelo, you will be my Song of the Void,” 

“Yes,” Angelo gasped out, the word slipping out of his lips without much thought put to it. He was starting to feel full, stretched out. Zolrath hissed out, thrusting into Angelo roughly- up until that point he had been gentle, which was nice, but the increased pace felt good too. Angelo squirmed on Zolrath’s tentacle, feeling each egg pass into him and feeling slightly worried about rupturing something. It felt like anal beads but much bigger, and the thought of being knocked up was hotter than Angelo would have ever thought. “Yes, yes yes-” 

Angelo felt Zolrath’s body winding around him as he came. Zolrath pulled Angelo off of his dick and maneuvered his limp body in his arms and let Angelo lay there, gasping for air and trembling. His clawed hands were surprisingly gentle as they ran down Angelo’s back, peeling off what spare scraps of his clothes remained. Angelo closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was laying face down on the bed with Khazard’s icy hands running across Angelo’s ass and hips curiously. The cold felt so good Angelo moaned into his arms, folded under his head like a pillow.

“Feels good?” Khazard asked, humor coloring his voice as his soothing hands wandered to Angelo’s thighs, bending his knees and spreading his legs

“Yeah,” Angelo murmured, yelping as icy fingers circled his entrance- it hurt a little but mostly felt wonderful on his aching hole. He could feel Khazard already putting two fingers in him and fingering him lazily, fondling his cock and balls with what felt like an air of nonchalance. 

“Doing alright? Comfortable?” Khazard asked. It took Angelo a moment to respond as he had to push through the arousal that drenched his brain to give a coherent answer.

“I could use a bath,” he mumbled. “Thirsty too,” 

“We’ll take care of that,” Khazard promised, continuing to finger Angelo. He continued toying with Angelo until his cock filled with blood and hung hot and hard against the soft bed under him. “You okay for me to fuck you?”

“Yeah,”Angelo confirmed, wiggling his hips a little to emphasize this. He decided he liked the way Khazard chuckled and felt something cold and wet circle his entrance slowly. “O-oh,”

“This okay?” Khazard’s voice sounded a little muffled. 

“Very okay,” Angelo replied, flushing as Khazard proceeded to eat him out. As Khazard’s tongue fucked Angelo open, he felt rather than heard thundering footsteps approaching.

“Best hurry up,” Kane piped up from somewhere on Angelo’s left. He didn’t move, for fear that Khazard would stop. Khazard didn’t, and he didn’t respond to Kane. “It’ll be hard to fuck him after Mezoth eats him,” 

“Wh-what,” Angelo stammered, watching in horror as a towering figure thundered into the bedroom, tall enough Angelo couldn’t see all of him- just the grinning maw stretched across his stomach with a thick pink tongue lolling out between wicked teeth.

“Who said I would be eating him,?” a slightly distorted voice rumbled through the room, reminding Angelo of the hammer of a drum- or his own heart anyways. “The purpose is to fuck him, is it not?”

“Well, yes” Kane actually sounded bashful, which was interesting.

“So hurry up,” Mezoth grumbled, presumably at Khazard who was still tonguing Angelo’s hole.

“Don’t rush me,” Khazard pulled away enough to gripe at Mezoth. Angelo whined at the loss of sensation. “Easy there pet,” Khazard patted Angelo’s thigh soothingly before grabbing his hips and lining himself up to enter Angelo. Before he pushed in, he put two fingers into Angelo’s mouth. Angelo bit down on them as Khazard pushed in. Khazard was bigger than Angelo expected and he let out a muffled moan at the feeling of being stretched open again. It hurt but felt absolutely blissful, an icy intrusion that rubbed across his prostate and pushed against the eggs inside of him, making him feel incredibly full. If he could feel this full for the rest of eternity he’d be happy. Angelo could feel the eyes of both Kane and Mezoth on him and grinned hazily, enjoying the attention. He was born to be in the spotlight, after all. 

Khazard thrust into Angelo at a careful pace, not rushing and not going slowly either. Angelo was not shy about the moans he let out, filling the air with senseless gasps and moans that were only partially muffled by Khazard’s fingers. He could see Mezoth sitting on something in front of the bed, a tentacle similar to Zolrath’s but much bigger with thorn-like ridges studding its side slithering out from under his stomach. Angelo knew that was going inside of him and his mouth watered. Mezoth stood and lumbered over to him, patting his head as Khazard’s thrusts became more erratic. An icy hand reached down and tugged on Angelo’s cock, making his vision blur as he came so close to orgasming before overstimulation turned pleasure into pain and then back to pleasure again, leaving Angelo aching and still hard, starting to shiver from prolonged contact with someone who Angelo just now was realizing, was coated in ice. 

Without time to really recover, Angelo found himself picked up by a pair of large hands and dangled in front of Mezoth. The butcher examined Angelo carefully and then proceeded to lick Angelo from his abused hole up past his cock and stomach. The heat of his tongue burned and Angelo whimpered at the slow sensation of rough, slick tongue against his skin. Mezoth rumbled with approval, seeming to like what he tasted, and settled Angelo on his lap.

“Good boy,” he announced, his thinner arms pulling out a violet piece of leather and buckling it around Angelo’s neck. Angelo shivered and got the distinct feeling this wasn’t the last time he was going to get mercilessly fucked into oblivion. His cock twitched at the idea of it and Angelo decided that as long as he didn’t die, it wasn’t too bad of a situation. He eyed Mezoth’s mouth with some trepidation and was licked again, this time Mezoth’s tongue more focused on Angelo’s cock. “Hold still,”

“Okay,” Angelo replied, unable to really do much else. Mezoth’s hands held him fast and his arms looked deliciously muscular. Angelo felt the slick head of Mezoth’s cock slide up his inner thigh and spread his legs as well as he could while being dangled by what looked like an 8 foot tall toothy monster. Mezoth chuckled and pushed into Angelo’s entrance.

Mezoth was big. Mezoth was really big. Angelo whimpered as Mezoth’s cock pushed him open further than he had already been stretched open. Each bump on Mezoth’s cock scraped against Angelo’s insides hotly and Angelo wanted to squirm on it but couldn’t- Mezoth told him to hold still and Angelo was going to do that to the best of his ability. 

“You’re obedient,” Mezoth rumbled, a pleased edge to his voice. “Better behaved than some of those here. I like that,” 

“G-glad to p-please,” Angelo stammered out, moaning at another prominent thrust. He didn’t know how much of Mezoth he could take, but he inhaled deeply and relaxed as much as he could. His cock rubbed against the lower lip of Mezoth’s drooling mouth pleasantly as Mezoth worked himself inside of Angelo. Everything else in creation fell away as Mezoth fucked Angelo single mindedly, working Angelo down his cock slowly until he reached a point where Angelo thought he was going to be torn in two, then working him up his cock and back down again. The process was agonizingly slow and yet not slow enough. Angelo babbled pleas for more, for mercy, for something- salvation maybe. Mezoth sped up in response, rich laughter dripping from his fangs like the finest caramel. 

“You’re ours now,” Mezoth informed Angelo, sounding marvelously nonchalant as he thrust harshly into Angelo in a pattern Angelo’s brain struggled to keep track of. The possessive speech along with the act of being passed around between these various Hypogeans was hot in its own way and Angelo felt himself succumbing to it, not fighting the reality he found himself in. 

“I am,” Angelo rasped out, rewarded with a long and harsh roll of Mezoth’s hips.

“Good thing you know,” Mezoth told Angelo seriously, the base of his cock swelling in Angelo’s ass. Angelo whined at the sensation and felt four arms wrap around him and press him suffocatingly close to Mezoth’s body. His mouth was snapped shut but Angelo could feel his teeth pressed against his stomach, a promise. That mouth was where Mezoth’s rumbling groans emanated from, rattling Angelo’s bones as his cock thrust weakly into Angelo. Angelo felt the mind-numbing fullness from before return to him and moaned softly, rubbing his face against Mezoth’s chest like a cat as the pressure increased. He bit at the skin in front of him on some kind of instinct to bite his master and froze for a moment, but when Mezoth didn’t respond he relaxed. Nothing made sense anymore anyways, aside from the thick cock in Angelo’s ass. He felt Mezoth shudder under him and pull out slowly, and also felt fluid pouring out of him in a steady trickle. His legs felt boneless and Angelo let out a soft whimper. 

“Bath time,” Khazard piped up from behind Angelo.

“Don’t wash my scent off of him,” Mezoth snapped.

“I won’t, relax,” Khazard’s cool hands touched Angelo’s waist, but Mezoth did not let go. 

“I will carry him,” Mezoth announced.

“Don’t horde Angelo,” Kane complained.

“Make yourself useful and heat up the bathwater,” Mezoth ordered. Hazily Angelo wondered if there was a pecking order going on here, but was having a hard time staying conscious. His mind seemed to blank for a moment. Just as he was getting cold he could feel Mezoth moving him into another room where the air was warm and humid. “Putting you in the bath now,” Mezoth told Angelo a second before dunking into blissfully hot water. Angelo tried to moan but his throat hurt too much and a soft whimper came out instead. He felt another set of clawed hands hold him up as Mezoth let Angelo go. Another set of hands, pleasantly warm, rubbed a washcloth across Angelo’s body. The hot water worked away Angelo’s aches (although the cuts he’d received from Ezizh stung). After a few moments Angelo felt a bowl be pushed against his lips. He opened his eyes and looked up at Khazard, who smiled a bright red jagged smile as he offered Angelo a drink. Angelo accepted it, gulping down ice water greedily. When the bowl was drained, another one was pressed to his lips- this one was warm and smelled meaty. Angelo was too hungry to question what it was exactly he was drinking but it tasted like some kind of meat soup with a velvety texture. Another bowl of water followed the soup, which Angelo drank with gusto. 

When Angelo started to doze off, he heard Zolrath’s voice pipe up behind him-

“We should get him to bed. He must rest. Humans are fragile,”

“Hmm,” Angelo heard Kane hum and he forced his eyes blearily open to spot Kane leaning against a wall, watching Angelo. On the other side of the tub sat Khazard, a floating snake curled in the air in front of him. Kane pulled out a towel and Zolrath picked Angelo up out of the bath like he was a kitten so Kane could envelop Angelo in wonderfully warm towels. Angelo hummed and snuggled into the warmth, letting his eyes flutter shut. He was asleep before he was laid down on his bed.

In his dreams, Angelo was curled up in a nest of vines with Ezizh perched next to him, an arm curled around his waist. Angelo looked around and noticed the vines and branches around him formed a cage, but it felt alright. He was safe- Ezizh was there, after all. Something hummed and buzzed between the bars of the cage, but Angelo didn’t want to talk to it. It was calling out his name repeatedly, which amused Ezizh quite a bit.

“He’s taken our wine and marked us as his as we have marked him as ours. You have no place here puny thing,” Ezizh announced. Angelo furrowed his brows, unsure as to what all that meant.

Then again, he had a brood to take care of, so he paid it all no mind.


End file.
